


Now come along and step with me.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Così tanto che si è ritrovato a credere sul serio di essere di essere un’ape, così come ha davvero creduto che il piccolo fosse un bellissimo e rarissimo fiore, con il nettare più buono, più dolce e più invitante del mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now come along and step with me.

_**Step 1: Come a little closer** _

È da parecchio ormai che Zayn gira intorno a Liam, esattamente come potrebbe fare un’ape intorno ad un fiore. Da quando l’ha adocchiato in quel locale ed il castano ha ricambiato il suo sguardo, il moro si sente strano quando pensa all’altro, come se avesse perso ogni sua difesa e, più di una volta, ha finito per chiedersi se davvero tutto quelle stesse capitando a lui. L’ha seguito, corteggiato, ha insistito così tanto con lui come non ha mai fatto con nessun altro prima di quel momento; così tanto che si è ritrovato a credere sul serio di essere di essere un’ape, così come ha davvero creduto che il piccolo fosse un bellissimo e rarissimo fiore, con il nettare più buono, più dolce e più invitante del mondo. Di conseguenza, anche quella sera, Zayn raccoglie quella dose di coraggio per avvicinarsi a Liam e, quando il castano gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle e gli sussurra nell’orecchio  _“Vieni più vicino”_ , il suo cuore inizia a battere all’impazzata, minacciando quasi di rompergli la cassa toracica a causa dell’insistente martellare.

   
_**Step 2: Rest upon my shoulder**_

Zayn è, molto probabilmente, la persona più dormigliona dell’intero universo e questo Liam lo sa bene. Da quando si frequentano – una manciata di mesi, non di più –, il castano ha perso il conto di quante volte il grande si sia addormentato in sua presenza, con la testa sulla sua spalla. E, ad essere onesti, a Liam questo piace; gli piace che Zayn si addormenti e si riposi sulla sua spalla, nonostante poi il moro gli dica sempre che è tremendamente scomodo, una volta sveglio. Quindi anche quella sera, quando sente un peso a lui estraneo premergli sulla spalla, si gira con cautela. Osserva Zayn dormire – le labbra appena dischiuse e le palpebre, con le lunghissime ciglia nere, a coprire gli occhi meravigliosi che si ritrova – e sorride teneramente, anche se vorrebbe solo incazzarsi con il moro perché si è addormentato proprio sul finale del film che stavano guardando insieme e già sa che poi dovrà raccontarglielo a voce, il giorno successivo , e che lui non ci capirà assolutamente nulla.

   
_**Step 3: I’m calling you baby**_

Liam entra nella cucina della loro casa a testa bassa, facendo attenzione a non farsi notare da Zayn che, davanti ai fornelli, tenta di cucinare qualcosa di commestibile per cena – entrambi sanno bene che il moro e la cucina fanno parte di due mondi completamente diversi. Al grande, però, non sfugge il rumore ovattato dei passi del castano e si gira nella sua direzione, riservandogli un gran sorriso che non viene ricambiato. Quindi si lava le mani sporche velocemente e poi gli si siede accanto, prendendo ad accarezzargli morbidamente i capelli corti sulla nuca. È consapevole che l’altro abbia combinato qualcosa per cui, con alte probabilità, si arrabbierà tantissimo, ma cerca comunque di mantenersi calmo. E quando gli chiede  _“Cos’è successo,_ _tesoro?”_ , il cervello di Liam va in panne e non capisce più nulla, perché Zayn l’ha appena chiamato ‘tesoro’ e non può fare altro che baciarlo, rimandando a dopo la sua confessione riguardo la Coca-Cola che, per distrazione, ha accidentalmente rovesciato sulla pila di fumetti – a cui il maggiore tiene quasi più della sua stessa vita – che si trova ai piedi del loro letto.

 

_**Step 4: We can get married** _

Gli tremano le mani, a Liam, mentre stringe quella piccola scatolina di velluto blu che è nascosta nella tasca interna del suo cappotto, al sicuro da tutto e da tutti. Gli tremano le mani perché sa che quello è un passo importante, che lui vuole compiere insieme a Zayn. Apre la porta di casa e trova quest’ultimo stravaccato sul divano, una vecchia e logora coperta di pile a coprirgli le gambe magre, ed il cappuccio della felpa – nemmeno sua, tra l’altro – tirato sulla testa. Il minore si spoglia, lasciando il cappotto sull’attaccapanni all’entrata, ma portando con sé la scatolina. La tiene dietro la schiena quando chiede gentilmente al moro di fargli il favore di alzarsi in piedi perché ha una cosa da chiedergli e per cui non può attendere un attimo di più. Vede gli occhi di Zayn diventare lucidi quando gli si inginocchia davanti ed apre la scatolina, rivelandogli l’anello che gli ha comprato dopo un intero pomeriggio passato in gioielleria, e non fa nemmeno in tempo a chiedergli se vuole sposarlo che l’altro già sta urlando  _“Sì, sì! Lo voglio!”_  come se fosse improvvisamente diventato psicopatico.

 

_**Step 5: Top it with a cherry** _

Né Zayn né Liam credevano che sposarsi fosse così faticoso come si era rivelato in realtà. I preparativi, gli invitati, gli abiti, la cerimonia, le fotografie di rito – da soli e con gli invitati –, il pranzo al ristorante. Erano ore che festeggiavano l’evento, in quella calda giornata di maggio e nessuno dei due poteva dire di essere mai stato più felice di quel momento: avevano riso, mangiato, chiacchierato, ballato, scherzato. Vedendo finalmente arrivare la torta nuziale, entrambi spalancano bocca ed occhi, sorpresi. L’avevano immaginata bella, ma quella che i camerieri del ristorante poggiano loro davanti supera ogni loro aspettativa: è piena di decorazioni fatte di pasta di zucchero che non risultano per niente eccessive ed in cima, oltre alle classiche statuine raffiguranti due uomini in completo elegante – che, tra l’altro, hanno una leggera somiglianza con loro – c’è anche una ciliegia. Tutti e due la puntano immediatamente, ma è Liam a spuntarla su Zayn e a prenderla tra le proprie mani. La guarda un attimo e poi la porta alle labbra del grande, che gli sorride prima di mangiarsela. Poi il castano lo bacia, sentendo sulla lingua il sapore del suo uomo, mischiato a quella del frutto che l’altro ha appena mangiato.

 

_**Step 6: As good as it gets** _

Quando Liam ferma l’automobile davanti casa, non è né lui né Zayn il primo a scendere con foga, ma Daniel, un bambino biondiccio di circa cinque anni, che i due uomini hanno adottato e che, in quel giorno di settembre, portano a casa per la prima volta. Corre come un matto, Daniel, mentre gli altri due si guardano divertiti, fino al portone e lì si ferma, in attesa che qualcuno glielo apra. Il moro ed il castano si guardano un attimo negli occhi e poi scendono dall’auto, incamminandosi anche loro verso casa. Quando entrano, l’ultimo arrivato inizia a scorrazzare a destra e a manca. Dice loro che vuole controllare ogni minima cosa ma, in fondo, i due uomini sanno bene che Daniel sta cercando solo una cosa: la sua cameretta. Così, quando Liam gli suggerisce – dice – che si trova in fondo al corridoio, il bambino corre ancora più veloce, quasi rischiando di inciampare in quello stupido tappeto persiano che Zayn ha voluto mettere in casa a tutti i costi. Spalanca la porta e rimane a bocca aperta quando la vede e si affretta a ringraziare entrambi non appena se li ritrova al suo fianco. E, proprio in quel momento, tutti e tre si rendono conto che meglio di così non potrebbe proprio andare.


End file.
